USS Voyager
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Voyager (mirror). | registry = NCC-74656 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = active (2402) | altimage = }} The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was a Federation starship, . Launched in 2371 under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway, Voyager was shortly thereafter swept into the Delta Quadrant. After seven years in that distant part of the galaxy, Voyager returned to Earth via the use of a Borg transwarp conduit. Following their return, Janeway was promoted to admiral and her first officer, Chakotay, was promoted to captain, taking command of Voyager. Construction History ]] Construction began on the USS Voyager in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards along with her sister-ships, , and , under the direction of Admiral Patterson. In early 2371, Voyager was launched, and command was handed over to Captain Kathryn Janeway. ( ) Following the launching ceremony, Captain Janeway took Voyager on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starships bio-neural gel packs malfunctioned and left Voyager stranded in space. The , under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Voyager's aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia for repairs. ( ) Service History 2371 After undergoing repairs at Utopia Planitia, Voyager proceeded to Deep Space 9 to await its first mission: to travel into the Badlands to locate Chakotay and his Maquis crew, along with Lieutenant Tuvok, who was operating undercover. Once the final crew complement arrived, the Voyager departed DS9 and headed into the Badlands. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was transported over 70,000 light years across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, a member of the Nacene species. ( ) At the beginning of their journey home, Voyager unknowingly enters Dresh territory. A fiercely territorial race who guard their borders with mines. When Captain Janeway is injured in a collision with a Dresh mine, Commander Chakotay must take command to save the ship. However, his attempts to save Voyager is hindered by the fact that Tuvok has disabled his command codes. ( ) When Voyager suffers damage, Neelix directs them to a spaceship graveyard on the planet Alcawell. When Lt. Torres, Ensign Kim, and Neelix enter a spaceship to investigate they are transported across time. They are apprehended by the Alcawellians and charged with temporal violations. ( ) After detecting a tetryon beam emission from a derelict First Federation vessel in the Kuriyar Cluster, Voyager is drawn into a centuries-old war between the Hachai and the P'nir. The intervention of Captain Janeway means that both parties unite in a war against the Federation. ( ) While negotiating for the coordinates of known wormholes, Voyager is attacked by the Cartel freighter, Kapon, and her main computer processor is stolen. With Voyager on emergency power, Captain Janeway is determined to get the stolen technology back. ( }}) Stardate 48531.6: ( ) Stardate 48579.4: Voyager discovers a micro-wormhole that leads to contact with a Romulan vessel in the Alpha Quadrant. Unfortunately, time is not on the crew's side as they prepare messages for their distant loved ones. ( ) . ("State of Flux")]] Stardate 48658.2: Ensign Seska is found to have been trading Voyager'sreplicator technology to the Kazon - in clear violation of the Prime Directive - and an investigation uncovers an even more surprising revelation: she is a Cardassian spy. ( ) Chakotay and B'Elanna Torres crash-land a shuttle on the planet Pathon. They meet a young alien girl named Quator and eventually are forced to destroy the shuttle before beaming back to Voyager. ( ) -- Stardate 43897.1 is given in the story, but is inconsistent with other dates. While the Federation battles the Furies in the Alpha Quandrant, Voyager encounters a Starfleet distress call leading them to a vast assemblage of non-humanoid races engaged in a monumental project of incredible magnitude. Here is the source of the terrible invasion threatening the entire Alpha Quadrant -- and, for the Starship Voyager, a possible route home. ( ) 2372 Voyager discovers a world being torn apart by awesome volcanic stresses. The primitive inhabitants of Drenar Four face extinction unless Voyager intervenes -- something the Prime Directive forbids. ( ) A mysterious signal lures Voyager to a uncharted sector of the Delta Quadrant -- and an enigmatic ghost ship floating adrift in space. Janeway mounts an investigation, hoping the alien ship may hold a clue to the whereabouts of the Caretaker's long-lost ship and his mate -- the only known entity with the power to send Voyager home. ( ) Voyager travels to Sardalia, a planet blessed with great natural beauty and apparently friendly inhabitants. The Sardalians welcome Voyager enthusiastically, but the Sardalians seem almost too eager to help. Janeway fears they are hiding some secret agenda. When Tom Paris and Harry Kim disappear while visiting the planet, the captain and her crew find themselves caught in the middle of a planetary war -- and faced with an agonizing moral dilemma. ( ) Stardate 49373.4: Lt. Paris becomes the first person to achieve warp 10, but the historic flight has unusual consequences on his physiology, and provides a glimpse of the next stage of human evolution. ( ) . ("Basics")]] Voyager suffers a series of violent attacks masterminded and conducted by Seska and the Kazon-Nistrim. The starship ultimately falls to its brutal attackers, and the Starfleet crew are left stranded on the hostile world of Hanon IV as their vessel departs without them. (VOY episode: "Basics, Part I") 2373 Stardate 50032.7: As Captain Janeway and her crew adapt to life on Hanon IV, Lt. Paris gathers the support of the Talaxians, as well as the Doctor and the Betazoid murderer Lon Suder, in an attempt to retake Voyager from the Kazon-Nistrim. (VOY episode: "Basics, Part II") Stardate 50312.5: Voyager is attacked by the 29th century timeship UTS Aeon, and drawn through a temporal rift to Earth in 1996. The crew must negotiate both an unfamiliar culture, and the attentions of businessman Henry Starling. (VOY episode: "Future's End, Part I") Stardate 50312.5: The crew of Voyager race to prevent Henry Starling from using the Aeon to travel to the future in order to acquire new technologies - and unwittingly cause the destruction of the Sol system. (VOY episode: "Future's End, Part II") Stardate 50348.1: Kes is invaded and possessed by the consciousness of Teiran, a rutless Ilari warlord who uses the Ocampans slight form and formidable psyholokinetic powers to overthrow his homeworld's government. ( ) As Kes finds it increasingly difficult to deal with the lasting psychological effects of Teiran's possession she turns to Lt. Torres to help her control her anger. As Kes learns to master her emotions by building a windmill, she also proves to be vital in solving the mystery of an alien starship that is stalking Voyager. ( ) As Voyager continues its voyage through the Nekrit Expanse, Neelix suggests that the crew have a talent night to keep everyone entertained and stave off boredom. Captain Janeway agrees and suggests that all senior staff play some part in the night to encourage all the crew to participate. ( ) s. ("Scorpion")]] Stardate 50984.3: The crew of Voyager enter Borg space - and discover that the collective has lost the upper hand in a war against Species 8472, an immensely powerful race who hail from fluidic space. (VOY episode: "Scorpion, Part I") 2374 A failed transwarp experiment leads to Voyager having to eject the warp core. Lt. Paris and Lt. Torres are sent to retrieve it, but when their shuttlecraft is destroyed, leaving them adrift in space with only a few hours supply of oxygen, personal truths are revealed. (VOY novelization: "Day of Honor") Seven of Nine finds an abandoned subspace relay network that has the ability to send a message to a Starfleet ship detected in the Alpha Quadrant. Voyager is able to send The Doctor through the relay network and he arrives on board the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus]]. The Doctor is able to get a message to Starfleet letting them know of the fate of Voyager. ( ) Stardate 51501.4: Lt. Joe Carey receives a message from his wife letting him know that she and their two children are doing fine. She has not moved on and is still waiting for him to come home. Meanwhile, other members of the crew receive other personal messages from home: Tuvok has become a grandfather, the rest of the Maquis are either dead or imprisoned, and Janeway's fiancé, Mark Johnson has married another woman. ( and ) 2375 . ("Timeless")]] Stardate 52619.2: Captain Janeway devises a mission to retrieve a transwarp coil from a damaged Borg Sphere. Captured by the Borg Queen, Seven of Nine is taken to the heart of Borg space - Unimatrix One. The crew of Voyager work to rescue her from captivity and utilize the new technology. (VOY episodes: "Dark Frontier, Parts I & II") Captain Janeway reflects on the life of her ancestors, Shannon O'Donnell and Henry Janeway, and the events of the year 2000 that brought them together under the shadow of the Millennium Gate. ( ) The crew of Voyager comes to the rescue of another Federation starship, the [[USS Equinox (NCC-72381)|USS Equinox]] - but its beleaguered crew hide a secret that may threaten both vessels with destruction. (VOY episode: "Equinox, Part I") 2376 Stardate 53015.1: Captain Janeway vows to track down Captain Rudolph Ransom III after learning how he has surrendered his principles in order to expedite the Equinox's return to the Alpha Quadrant by murdering innocent life forms. (VOY episode: "Equinox, Part II") 2377 Stardate 54315.3: Voyager receives a distress call from an Hirogen training facility, only to find the advanced holograms used as prey in their combat simulations have achieved sentience and intend to wage war against all organic life. (VOY episode: "Flesh and Blood, Part I") Stardate 54337.5: The Doctor's loyalties to his holographic brethren are tested to the limit as the megalomaniacal tendencies of the rebel holograms' leader, Iden, continue to manifest during the voyage toward a Class Y planet on which they intend to build their own society. (VOY episode: "Flesh and Blood, Part II") Stardate 54732.3: The Doctor's attempt to write a holonovel, Photons be Free, causes trouble for the crew of Voyager. Even more troubling, however, is the fact that it brings into question the Doctor's rights as a sentient individual. ( ) ")]] Stardate 54973.4: Ten years after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant after 23 years in the Delta Quadrant, Admiral Janeway plots to alter the course of history and bring her starship home via a Borg transwarp hub. After journeying to 2377, she soon comes face-to-face with the Borg Queen as the crew of Voyager commit themselves to the most dangerous mission of their lives - and the greatest opportunity they have ever had of returning home. (VOY episodes: "Endgame") 2378 :See Homecoming, The Farther Shore and Spirit Walk 2381 During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Voyager was one of the vessels able to be reallocated to an allied fleet to reinforce the position of the and the at the Azure Nebula. While the Enterprise and Aventine traversed subspace tunnels, hoping to find the Borg launching area, Captain Chakotay and Voyager remained in command of the fleet, overseeing efforts to open other tunnels. However, from an allied fleet of over 300, Voyager was the only ship to survive the Borg invasion force of over 7000 Borg cubes from the subspace tunnel within the nebula, and was able to emit a distress call to Starfleet Command. ( |Mere Mortals}}) While the ship was intact, it had it's port nacelle sheared from its pylon by a grazing collision with a Borg Cube and was drifting in space. The Voyager crew were attempting to salvage material from the battle site to rebuild the nacelle before joining the and the on their search for the source of the Borg invasion. }} ( |Lost Souls}}) After the Borg Invasion of 2381, Voyager was refitted with a Quantum slipstream drive and made the flagship of Project Full Circle. Chakotay resigned after the Borg invasion and the ship was placed under the command of Captain Afsarah Eden. One of the first missions after getting into the Delta Quadrant would be to meet up with B'Elanna and Miral Paris, who had faked their own deaths. ( }}) 2402 In 2402, the USS Voyager made first contact with the Lorians, an avian species. (The Path to 2409) Crew manifest [[file:voycrew.jpg|thumb|The Command crew of the USS Voyager]] :See also: USS Voyager personnel. *'Commanding officer': **Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371-2377) **Captain Chakotay (2378-2381, 2381-) **Captain Afsarah Eden (2381) *'Executive officer': ** Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit (2371) ** Commander Chakotay (2371-2377) ** Commander Andrew Ellis (2378) ** Lieutenant Commander Thomas Eugene Paris (2378-) *'Tactical officer/Security Chief' **Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Harry Kim (2378-) *'Chief Engineer' **Lieutenant Alexander Honigsberg (2371) **Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Vorik (2378-2381) **Lieutenant Nancy Conlon (2381-) *'Operations officer' **Ensign Harry Kim (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell (2378) **Ensign Lasren (2378-) *'Conn officer': **Lieutenant Veronica Stadi (2371) **Lieutenant Tom Paris (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Akolo Tare (2378-2381) **Ensign Aytar Gwyn (2381-) *'Science Officer': **Lieutenant Devi Patel (2378-) *'Chief medical officer' **Lieutenant Commander Fitzgerald (2371) **The Doctor (2371-2377) **Commander Jarem Kaz (2378-2381) **Doctor Sharak (2381-) *'Counselor': **Lieutenant Astall (2378) **Lieutenant Hugh Cambridge (2378-) *'Hazard Team' (2376-2377): **'Alpha Squad': ***Lieutenant Les Foster (2376) ***Ensign/Lieutenant Alexander Munro (2376-2377) ***Crewman Telsia Murphy ***Crewman Kendrick Biessman (KIA 2376) ***Crewman Chell ***Crewman Juliet Jurot **'Beta Squad': ***Crewman Thomas Odell ***Crewman Perfecto Oviedo ***Crewman Kenn Lathrop (KIA 2376) ***Crewman Mitch Csatlos ***Crewman Elizabeth Laird ***Crewman Michael Jaworski ***Crewman Jeffrey Nelson *other: **Seska (2371) *'Civilians' **Neelix (2371-2377) **Kes (2371-2374) **Naomi Wildman (2372-2377) **Seven of Nine (2374-2377) **Icheb (2376-2377) **Sekaya (2378) *Andrew Ellis was actually a Changeling. Mission Logs 2371 *''The Brave and the Bold, Book 2: The Third Artifact'' (VOY novella) *'Stardate 48305.8': The Badlands, Book 2 (VOY novella) *'Stardate 48315.6': Caretaker (VOY novelization) *''Pathways'' (VOY novel) *''The Brave and the Bold, Book 2: The Third Artifact'' (VOY novella) *''Distant Shores: "Command Code" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 48439.7': "Parallax" (VOY episode) *''The Escape'' (VOY novel) *''Ragnarok'' (VOY novel) *"Time and Again" (VOY episode) *''Violations'' (VOY novel) *''Incident at Arbuk'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 48532.4': "Phage" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48546.2': "The Cloud" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48579.4': "Eye of the Needle" (VOY episode) *"Ex Post Facto" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48623.5': "Emanations" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48642.5': "Prime Factors" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48658.2': "State of Flux" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds II: "Touched" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 48693.2': "Heroes and Demons" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48734.2': "Cathexis" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48784.2': "Faces" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48832.1': "Jetrel" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48846.5': "Learning Curve" (VOY episode) *''The Murdered Sun'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 48892.1': "Projections" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48921.3': "Elogium" (VOY episode) *''Invasion! #4: The Final Fury'' (VOY novel) *"Twisted" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48975.1': "The 37's" (VOY episode) 2372 *''Strange New Worlds I: "[[Good Night, Voyager|Good Night, ''Voyager]]" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 49005.3': "Initiations" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49011': "Non Sequitur" (VOY episode) *''Ghost of a Chance'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 49068.5': "Parturition" (VOY episode) *''Cybersong'' (VOY novel) *''Bless the Beasts'' (VOY novel) *"Persistence of Vision" (VOY episode) *"Tattoo" (VOY episode) *''Mosaic'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 49164.8': "Cold Fire" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49208.5': "Maneuvers" (VOY episode) *"Resistance" (VOY episode) *''The Garden'' (VOY novel) *"Prototype" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49337.4': "Alliances" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49373.4': "Threshold" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds V: "On the Rocks" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 49373.4': Day of Honor #3: Her Klingon Soul (VOY novel) *"Meld" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49447': "Dreadnought" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49301.2': "Death Wish" (VOY episode) *''Chrysalis'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 49504.3': "Lifesigns" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49485.5': "Investigations" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49548.7': "Deadlock" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49578.2': "Innocence" (VOY episode) *"The Thaw" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49655.2': "Tuvix" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49690.1': " " (VOY episode) *"Basics, Part I" (VOY episode) 2373 *'Stardate 50023.4': "Basics, Part II" (VOY episode) *''Day of Honor'' (VOY novelization) *'Stardate 50126.4': ''Flashback (VOY novelization) *''The Black Shore'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 50156.2': "The Chute" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50252.3': "The Swarm" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50074.3': "False Profits" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50203.1': "Remember" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50063.2': "Sacred Ground" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50312.5': "Future's End" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds I: "Ambassador at Large" (''VOY Short story) *''Echoes'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 50348.1': "Warlord" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Winds of Change" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50384.2': "The Q and the Grey" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50425.1': "Macrocosm" (VOY episode) *"Fair Trade" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50446.2': The Amazing Stories: "A Night at Sandrine's" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50460.3': "Alter Ego" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Talent Night" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50518.6': "Coda" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50537.2': "Blood Fever" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds III: "The Second Star" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50614.2': "Unity" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50693.2': " " (VOY episode) *"Rise" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50714.2': Strange New Worlds I: " " (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50732.4': "Favorite Son" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50973': "Before and After" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50836.2': "Real Life" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds I: "Fiction" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50573.2': Marooned (VOY novel) *"Distant Origin" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds I: "[[I, Voyager|I, ''Voyager]]" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50912.4': "Displaced" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50953.4': "Worst Case Scenario" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50984.3': "Scorpion" (VOY episode) 2374 *'Stardate 51003.7': "Scorpion, Part II" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds 8: "This Drone" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 51008': "The Gift" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds II: "The Healing Arts" (''VOY Short story) *''Strange New Worlds V: "Witness" (''VOY Short story) *''Day of Honor'' (VOY novelization) *'Stardate 51186.2': "Revulsion" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51244.3': "Scientific Method" (VOY episode) *''The Captain's Table: Fire Ship'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 51268.4': "Year of Hell" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51425.4': "Year of Hell, Part II" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51367.2': "Random Thoughts" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51386.4': "Concerning Flight" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51449.2': "Mortal Coil" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51471.3': "Waking Moments" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51462': "Message in a Bottle" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51501.4': Strange New Worlds III: "The Ones Left Behind" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 51501.4': "Hunters" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51652.3': "Prey" (VOY episode) *''The Captain's Table: Fire Ship'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 51679.4': "Retrospect" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51715.2': "The Killing Game" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51762.4': "Vis à Vis" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds VI: "The End of Night" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 51871.2': "The Omega Directive" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51813.4': "Unforgettable" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds II: "Seventh Heaven" (''VOY Short story) *"Living Witness" (VOY episode) *"Demon" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 51929.3': "One" (VOY episode) *''Pathways'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 51978.2': "Hope and Fear" (VOY episode) *''String Theory, Book 1: Cohesion'' (VOY novel) *''String Theory, Book 2: Fusion'' (VOY novel) *''String Theory, Book 3: Evolution'' (VOY novel)) 2375 *''Spirit Walk #1: '' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 52081.2': "Night" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Closure" (''VOY Short story) *''Seven of Nine'' (VOY novel) *"Drone" (VOY episode) *"Extreme Risk" (VOY episode) *''Death of a Neutron Star'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 52136.4': "In the Flesh" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds 9: "Unconventional Cures" (''VOY Short story) *"Once Upon a Time" (VOY episode) *''Battle Lines'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 52143.6': "Timeless" (VOY episode) *''Planet Killer'' (VOY comic) *'Stardate 52356.2': "Infinite Regress" (VOY episode) *"Nothing Human" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 52179.4': "Thirty Days" (VOY episode) *"Counterpoint" (VOY episode) *"Latent Image" (VOY episode) *"Bride of Chaotica!" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds III: "The Monster Hunters" (''VOY Short story) *''Distant Shores: "The Secret Heart of Zolaluz" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 52438.9': "Gravity" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 52542.3': "Bliss" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds III: "Gift of the Mourners" (''VOY Short story) *''Distant Shores: "Isabo's Shirt" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 52619.2': "Dark Frontier" (VOY episode) *''The Amazing Stories: "When Push Comes to Shove" (''VOY Short story) *"The Disease" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 52586.3': "Course: Oblivion" (VOY episode) *"The Fight" (VOY episode) *"Think Tank" (VOY episode) *"Juggernaut" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 52647': "Someone to Watch Over Me" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 52861.574': "Relativity" (VOY episode) *''Equinox'' (VOY novelization) *"Warhead" (VOY episode) *''Section 31: Shadow'' (VOY novel) *''Equinox'' (VOY novelization) 2376 *''Equinox, Part II'' (VOY novelization) *'Stardate 53049.2': "Survival Instinct" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Brief Candle" (''VOY Short story) *''Barge of the Dead'' (VOY episode) *"Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 53167.9': "Dragon's Teeth" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds VII: "The Little Captain" (''VOY Short story) *"Alice" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 53263.2': "Riddles" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 53292.7': "One Small Step (episode)" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds 9: "Choices" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 53329': "One Small Step (episode)" (VOY episode) *"Pathfinder" (VOY episode) *"Fair Haven" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 53447.2': "Tsunkatse" (VOY episode) *"Blink of an Eye" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Eighteen Minutes" (''VOY Short story) *''Strange New Worlds VII: "I Have Broken the Prime Directive" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 53556.4': "Virtuoso" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Or the Tiger" (''VOY Short story) *"Spirit Folk" (VOY episode) *"Memorial" (VOY episode) *"Collective" (VOY episode) *''Gateways #5: No Man's Land'' (VOY novel) *''Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond: In the Queue'' (VOY novella) *'Stardate 53679.4': "Ashes to Ashes" (VOY episode) *"Child's Play" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 53753.2': "Good Shepherd" (VOY episode) *"Fury" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 53849.2': "Live Fast and Prosper" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 53854.7': Elite Force (VOY comic) *''Strange New Worlds IV: "Black Hats" (''VOY Short story) *"Life Line" (VOY episode) *''Avalon Rising'' (VOY Comic) *'Stardate 53896': "Muse" (VOY episode) *''Dark Matters: Cloak and Dagger'' (VOY novel) *''Dark Matters: Ghost Dance'' (VOY novel) *''Dark Matters: Shadow of Heaven'' (VOY novel) *"The Haunting of Deck Twelve" (VOY episode) *"Unimatrix Zero, Part I" (VOY episode) 2377 *'Stardate 54014.4': "Unimatrix Zero, Part I" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54002.5': Star Trek: Special: Exercises in Futility (VOY Comic) *'Stardate 54129.4': "Imperfection" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54058.6': "Drive" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds 8: "You May Kiss the Bride" (''VOY Short story) *"Critical Care" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54090.4': "Repression" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds VII: "Redux" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54208.3': "Inside Man" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54238.3': "Body and Soul" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds IV: "Welcome Home" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54274.7': "Nightingale" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds V: "Restoration" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54337.5': "Flesh and Blood" (VOY episode) *''Shattered'' (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds 8: "Transfiguration" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54452.6': "Lineage" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds IV: "Return" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54474.6': "Repentance" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54518.2': "Prophecy" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54553.4': "The Void" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54584.3': "Workforce, Part I" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54622.4': "Workforce, Part II" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds IV: "Shadows, in the Dark" (''VOY Short story) *''The Nanotech War'' (VOY novel) *''Human Error'' (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54704.5': "Q2" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54732.3': "Author, Author" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds VI: "Hidden" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54775.4': "Friendship One" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds IV: "Iridium-7-Tetrahydroxate Crystals Are a Girl's Best Friend" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54814.4': "Natural Law" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds VI: "Seven and Seven" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54868.6': "Homestead" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Bottomless" (''VOY Short story) *'Stardate 54890.7': "Renaissance Man" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 54973.4 ': "Endgame" (VOY novelization) *''Distant Shores: "Da Capo al Fine" (''VOY Short story) 2378 *''Homecoming'' (VOY novel) *''The Farther Shore'' (VOY novel) *''Spirit Walk, Book 1: '' (VOY novel) *''Spirit Walk, Book 2: Enemy of My Enemy'' (VOY novel) 2378 - 2381 *'' '' (VOY novel) 2381 *''Star Trek: Destiny'' *''Unworthy'' (VOY novel) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Captain Kathryn Janeway was in command of a version of Voyager which was never stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker in 2371. In addition to Janeway, its senior staff included first officer Lt. Commander Aaron Cavit, tactical officer and security chief Lt. Tuvok, conn officer Lt. Veronica Stadi, chief medical officer Dr. Fitzgerald and operations officer Ensign Harry Kim In 2373, it was part of a taskforce consisting of nine ships - which also included the [[USS Bellerophon|USS Bellerophon]] and the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Interpid]] - sent to Dorvan V near the Federation-Cardassian border in order to investigate recent suspicious activities on the part of the Cardassians. The ships were soon fired upon by Galor class warships armed with phased polaron beam weapons. Unbeknownst to the Federation at this time, these weapons had been provided to the Cardassians by their newfound secret allies: the Dominion, who originated in the Gamma Quadrant. In the midst of the battle, Voyager was able to gather detailed sensor readings. Moments before the ship was destroyed with all hands, Tuvok transmitted these sensor readings to Starfleet Command, enabling the Federation to develop countermeasures against the phased polaron beam weapons. The Intrepid was destroyed along with Voyager whereas the Bellerophon barely escaped intact. Of the six other vessels in the taskforce, only one survived. ( ) Technical Information Deckplan Deck 1 * Main Bridge * Captain's Ready Room * Conference lounge Deck 2 * Mess hall * Captain's dining room (converted to Galley) Deck 3 * Crew quarters * Captain's quarters Deck 4 * Cargo Bay 2 starboard * Crew quarters * Transporter rooms 1 & 2 * Hazard Ops Deck 5 * Sickbay * Medical lab Deck 6 * Holodeck 2 * Crew quarters in Voyager's brig]] Deck 7 * Brig Deck 8 * Astrometrics (built 2374) * Cargo Bay 2 Deck 9 * Crew quarters * Shuttle Hangar Deck 10 * Shuttle Hangar Deck 11 * Main Engineering Deck 12 * Command Console * Secondary command processors * Life support systems Deck 14 * Stasis chamber Appendices Connections External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships